


Study

by applejuiice



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuiice/pseuds/applejuiice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler helps Jon with his vocabulary homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study

"Thanks for coming, Tyler." Johnathan smiled and stepped aside for his friend to enter. He was self conscious about his own living space; thinking Wildcat was going to make a smart comment.

Tyler stepped in and stands there, studying everything. He had made a mental note not to be a rude and sarcastic guy this evening. Delirious was always a sensitive little dude.

Tyler turned to his friend now closing the door, "So you needed help with something?"

"I needed you to test me."

"On what?"

Delirious used his hands to express, "I got a big ass test for my college and I needed someone to help me."

Tyler looked around and took in little details of his friend's home. It was surely Jon's taste. There were little cracks in the wall and he wondered if Delirious caused that.

"Alright," Wildcat agreed, "Where do we start?"

Delirious lit up. He bit his bottom lip while smiling then pointed to a hallway.

"I need'a go get something. You can sit down if y'want." And he rushed off. Even in person, Wildcat noted, Delirious was lively as ever. He also slurred his words in the most noticeable way.

Sighing, Tyler took a seat at a soft brown couch. He looks around; you can tell by the condition of the house that Jon cleaned up for this one occasion.

To the far left, were slide doors that led to a backyard. The grass was dry and there were sloppy dirt patches and holes everywhere. Obviously, Delirious had a dog. He even mentioned it in a Skype chat.

But then again, Wildcat had never paid any attention to what Jon was babbling about. He did pay attention to the boy's voice though. It was so high-pitched and happy. When Jon got his new mic, his voice was more defined and deep it made Wildcat notice.

Since then, Tyler could listen to Delirious talk for days.

Said person returns. In his tiny hands were a small set of white flashcards. Jon jumps and lands on his knees on the seat beside Tyler.

"Each of these have a word," Delirious held up one card, "on the back is the definition. You gotta test me on the definition."

Tyler only paid attention to the way his friend spoke. He looked so happy to have someone help and Tyler was glad that someone was him.

"Did you listen?" Delirious chuckled impatiently. Wildcat nods.

"Yeah yeah. I just thought it was going to be a lot more difficult than some little vocabulary words."

Now that Wildcat took these cards, the vocabulary was strangely superior. They were words Wildcat had never looked into.

Delirious sat criss-crossed now facing his friend with such enthusiasm, "Show me the first one!"

Tyler randomly picked out a card and holds it up, the definition was facing Delirious.

Wildcat took this moment for the better. While Johnathan pondered about the word, Tyler stared. Jon's eyes blinked, his eyebrows creased, his mouth formed into a little pout. God, he was absolutely adorable.

Jon perked, "Abendrot!"

Tyler had no clue what that was. He turned the card around and saw the word Delirious has just said.

"Correct." He smiled for the first time since getting here. It made Jon happy to get it right. He was confident now.

"Another, keep goin'!"

Wildcat happily picked another from the middle of the deck. He looked at the word first, then holds up the definition.

Again, Tyler stared at his friend. Delirious was thinking too hard to notice that over and over, Wildcat was just mesmerized by him.

He did notice that Tyler was strangely red.

He shrugged it off and answered another, "Kalverliefde."

Tyler sets that card down, "Right again. You're actually doing really great."

Jon smirked, "Really?"

"These are words I've never fucking heard of." He comments.

Jon giggled, "I kno'. Some of 'em aren't English."

Tyler sighs with a smile. Now he was just staring, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to.

Johnathan blinked. His smile faded and his big eyes stared back. He never noticed how pretty Tyler's eyes were.

Clearing his throat, Jon looked down, "Next one." He says.

Tyler gulped and realized he had lost his train of thought. With face red, he held up another random card.

Johnathan could feel Tyler's eyes on him. It was that moment when he realized he had always been staring. While Jon was lost in thought, Wildcat would be waiting for him to light up with an answer.

Tyler waited and waited. Just taking in the silence between the two of them. Delirious suddenly smiled and glimpses at him.

"What are you starin' at?" He asked slowly. Wildcat could've sworn his heart stopped.

"Waiting for your ass to answer." Tyler lied. He was looking around frantically and Jon began to laugh.

"Alright, the answer is apricity."

"You haven't gotten anything wrong yet, holy shit." Tyler chuckles. Delirious looked up with a hand on his chest dramatically

"I'm a fuckin' genius."

Tyler's eyes flickered.

"If you get this last one right, you get a reward." He says.

Delirious cocked his head, "What's the reward?"

God, let it be something Jon has been hoping for.

"Get it right, I said." Tyler held up the last card. Only this time, the word was facing Delirious.

Jon knew this definition. It was funny how this card, out of all, was held up.

Johnathan didn't look away from Tyler as he spoke.

"Anaxiphilia: the act of falling in love with the wrong person."

Tyler smiled sweeter than ever and spoke softly, "Exactly."

Johnathan didn't know whether to smile or blush. He clutched the bottom of his shirt tightly.

Tyler went on, "And, Delirious, how do you use that in a sentence? I wanna know."

What a smooth motherfucker, Jon thought.

Delirious gulped and mumbled, "My anaxiphilia caused me to fall for him."

"Me too."

Tyler fluttered his eyes closed and leaned forward. He closed his lips gently onto Jon's. And Johnathan happily went with it; closing his eyes, and wrapping his arms over Tyler's shoulders.

At this point, there were no words to describe their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Words were used from Wordstuck.Tumblr.com
> 
> I actually got a prompt to write this:
> 
> Person A invites person B to help then study, in the end, they realize how much they actually liked each other.
> 
> I wrote this on a limb, there was no rewriting or revising so sorry if it's sloppy.


End file.
